The best out of Me
by AbbyGibbs
Summary: Rosie Sanderson, Jack's ex-wife, tells him that is has found his fight back, and as some ideas about the reason of it.


**The Best out of me**

 **Author:** AbbyGibbs

 **Fandom:** "Miss Fisher's murder mysteries."

 **Pairing:** Phryne/Jack

 **Rating:** T

 **Spoilers:** 2X01 "Murder most scandalous"

 **Summary:** Rosie Sanderson, Jack's ex-wife, tells him that is has found his fight back, and as some ideas about the reason of it.

 **Warning** : I cannot really think of one.

 **Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to Kerry Greenwood and ABC.

No copyright infringement intended.

 **A/N: This is a little piece, I could not help but write after watching a particular scene between Jack and Rosie in Murder most Scandalous. It's a bit simple I have to admit, but I just could not resist it.**

 **Special thank you to: Bijoux53, Pulpriter Firebird9 and everyone else who has encourage me with their kind words or their kudos.**

 **I'd like to thank the entire cast and crew of the show for making it such a delight to watch.**

Feedbacks: well, I would love them, of course – who would not? But please, only if you respect my work because it takes a lot of time and energy to get a story together. I love writing; I would not allow anyone to discourage me from doing so, never. I do not have any problems at all with readers who choose not to go for this, but I decidedly do with those who write disrespectful mails just because they didn't get the ending they would have wanted. If you want to tell me what I might have done better within the story I made up, you're always very welcome to let me know. But if your only concern is to rant about it, then please, do it in private, okay? Thank you.

 **But those who like it drop a review, please!**

"As much as I hate to admit it, Miss Fisher, brings out the best in you, Jack."

"Why thank you." He said smiling at her.

"You've got your fight back. And it's all Miss Fisher's doing."

"It's just the lack of ambition."

"No. No, it's not Jack, you are a different man, a better man. And believe me it is not easy for me to say so, because I've never thought that much of 'the honorable Miss Fisher"

Jack was surprised to hear Rosie say those words about Phryne, he knew how much she disapproved of his relationship with her, whatever that relationship, they shared might be.

"I'm not so sure I changed that much, or did I."

"You smile more often. You look happier, since you know her. You are in love with her, are you not?

Jack looked down at his hands.

 _Was it that obvious? If Rosie could see it… did that mean that others could see it too?_

When the Inspector's eyes met his ex-wife's again, he did not pronounce a word, but his eyes spoke volumes confirming Rosie's suspicions.

At that moment, Rosie realized that, she would always cherish the man sitting on the corner of his desk in front of her, but she also realized that her marriage to Jack Robinson was bound to fail. Not that they different ambitions or aspirations, but she had tried to change him while War had already changed him. She wanted him to become someone, while all her wanted was doing what he loved to do.

War had changed Jack's visions of life, to him, the small things were important and beautiful, like a rainbow, or the scent of flowers, and he wanted to make the world a better place for the people to live in. All she had ever wanted was to be able to say that she was the wife of somebody that was important in the today's society.

She felt sorry for that now, maybe if she had not push him to change and become someone so much, they would still be together today. Maybe, the both of them simply, were not supposed to spend their lives together after all. Their paths were supposed to cross, to intertwine even, for them to become the persons they are today.

She smiled and said, "You should tell her how you feel about her."

"No, I shall not, Rosie. I might be in love with her, but I will not become one more of _her men_ " I will not become another add on her list.'

Rosie could not help herself and chuckled at his words.

Jack looked slightly offended. "I cannot blame you for not wanting to be another name on that list. But to be honest with you, Jack, I think that you might be the last name on the list." She said watching his reaction to her words.

At first, Jack wanted to protest that, he might not be quite as sophisticated as most of the people Miss Fisher might have the habit to spend time with, but they had become friends and he cherish the fact that they had become friends. Then his eyes widened as the through meaning of what his ex-wife had just said sank in.

"No, Miss Sanderson, you are wrong, Miss Fisher does not love me."

"I have seen how she watches you when she thinks, you are not looking."

"That can easily be explained, we watch one another's backs. We are friends." He said simply.

"I'm sure; she spends more time with you than with any of the man she has shared her bed with." Rosie says with a little smirk on her lips.

Jack thought about what Rosie said, and for a second he considered the fact that maybe she might be right. Just the idea made his heart swell… if only…

"That is probably because we are investigating together." The Inspector responded after awhile.

"If you say so, Jack, then it must be the truth. But let me tell you this, Miss Phryne Fisher is in love with you." Rosie told her ex-husband as she stood up and headed for the door, where her future husband to be, waited for her.

"I wish you all the best, Rosie."

She nodded and left his office. He watched her leave with Sydney Fletcher. He sincerely wished her all the best and was thankful that they had managed to stay civilized with each other and that they still cared for one another.

Jack went back, to his desk and sat his chair behind it. He needed to do some paperwork, but the conversation he has just had with Rosie Sanderson played itself repeatedly in his head particularly the last part of it.

 _"If you say so, Jack, then it must be the truth. But let me tell you this, Miss Phryne Fisher is in love with you."_

 _"…But let me tell you this, Miss Phryne Fisher is in love with you."_

 _Phryne could not be in love with him. Rosie had interpreted things that she saw wrongly. That was all._

Jack needed some fresh air, to clear his mind. He stood once more, fished for his coat and his hat before heading out the door. As he left the South City station, Jack Robinson told his Constable that he would be back in about a hour or so and that he was in charge now.

Hugh Collins watched his Superior officer leave when suddenly he remembered that someone had left a letter for DI John Robinson. Collins hurriedly grabbed the envelope and called after his boss.

"Sir, wait a minute, someone left this for you."

Jack came back, and took the envelope from his Constable. "Who left it for me, Collins?"

"I have no clue, sir; I just found it on the reception desk earlier, this afternoon. I'm sorry, sir."

"It's alright, Collins. I'll be back in about an hour."

"Yes, sir."

Jack walked to his car, envelope in hand. There no real reason why he could not read it while walking. He just wanted to be in the comfort of his vehicle to read it. When he arrived at his car, he opened the front door and climbed inside, not bothering to close it after him. 

When he seated comfortably, Jack looked at the four letters forming his name written gracefully in black ink, on the missive he was holding.

Phryne… he breathed.

He could smell her delicate French perfume on it.

Jack pulled the sheet of paper from the envelope; slowly unfolded it and began to read.

 _Dear Jack,_

 _I came to visit you at the station, I wanted to ask you to dinner with us tonight, but you had company, normally it wouldn't have bothered me to interrupt, a bad habit of mine, yes I know, but as you were conversing with Rosie…_

 _I did something, I should not have done, I listened to your conversing when I heard my name, the more so, because Rosie said it, I could not believe that, Rosie of all people said, that I brought the best out of you. Miss Sanderson was also right about a few other things, Jack…_

 _As difficult as it is to me to admit this, you have become very important to me, so much so that it is starting to scare me. I often want to run away from you, but not matter how much I want to, my need to stay close to you is so much stronger, my darling, Jack. No matter what I might do or even say, an irresistible and invisible force seems to want to pull me back to you._

 _This is all new to me; no one has ever had that kind of effect on me before. I know that what I am going to say might maybe show you, but even when I meet a mean that appeals to me in more than one way… I found myself comparing them to you. I do not find myself having so much fun with men any more since then._

 _That is the effect you have on me, Inspector. I could see you smile while reading that very line. I look at you when I think you are not watching. I know you have trouble to believe this but your ex-wife has been right._

 _I guess what I am trying to say, my darling Jack, is that I am in love with you and it frightens me a great deal._

 _So after dinner, why would you not stay a little longer to discuss our new relationship status?_

 _Yours,_

 _Phryne._

It took a moment before he could register the meaning of the words; Miss Fisher had written on the paper. He read her missive once, twice while a slow smile started to grace his lips.

Suddenly he could not wait for the time to pass by. He wanted to be at Miss Fisher for diner already.

Jack glanced at his watch. Did he really have to wait that long or would he once behave recklessly?

Inspector Robinson did not even weigh the pro and cons, he folded the paper neatly before tucking it back in the envelope.

For once in his life Jack had no intention of doing the right thing like he had always been told to do. He started the engine, and headed to 221B when the Inspector knocked on the front door he grew nervous, maybe this was not such a good idea after all… He was about to turn around and head back to his car when the door opened.

"Good afternoon Inspector." Tobias Butler greeted him with a smile.

"Good afternoon to you, Mr. Butler," Jack greeted him back, hoping not to sound too nervous. "Is Miss Fisher home?"

"Yes of course." He said as he took a step aside to let the Inspector in and then closing the door behind him. "She is the only one home at the moment, sir." Tobias added smiling matter-of-factly.

"Thank you for letting me know, Mr. Butler" He simply answered, hoping that the happiness he felt at that instant, did not transpire too much through his voice.

"This Inspector is here to see you Miss." He heard Mister Butler tell her a few moments later.

"Thank you." Jack heard her answer him.

Jack what a lovely surprise, I did not expect to see you before dinner tonight. He smiled at her that smile that made her heart beat faster and said.

"I received your missive."

"Oh." Miss Fisher answered.

If you do not do something now, Jack Robinson, you never will, he told himself. He's hat slipped from his hands and drop to the floor in the space in between his feet, but he could not care less.

"Jack your …" Miss Fisher could not finish her sentence as Jack's lips were pressing against hers.

Even softer than I thought they would be was their last coherent thought before they got lost in to the kiss.

THE END

 **A/N: THANK YOU ALL, FOR READING!**

 **Anyone up for, a sequel?**


End file.
